1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connecting device, and more particularly, relates to an electrical connecting device for electrically connecting a chip module onto a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the industry, an electrical connector is soldered with tin on a printed circuit board. However, for some electrical connectors (e.g. sockets), because they have a lot of soldering points, void soldering and weak soldering often appear when soldering. In this case, a re-soldering is usually required, that is, the soldered electrical connector is put back to a reflow furnace for reflowing. The heating temperature for the reflowing is the same as the melting point of the soldered tin in the soldering of the electrical connector on the printed circuit board. It is unavoidable to sustain an external force due to shaking in the reflowing. Consequently, the soldered tin in the reflowing is melted, and the electrical connector may sustain an external force due to shaking. The electrical connector may therefore fall from the printed circuit board.
Especially in a case that the printed circuit board needs to be soldered with an electrical connector on each of two sides thereof for the production requirement, first, one electrical connector is soldered on one side of the printed circuit board, and then, the other electrical connector is soldered on the other side of the printed circuit board. For the first-soldered electrical connector (e.g. socket), the weight thereof is heavier. During the soldering of the other electrical connector on the other side of the printed circuit board, the melting point of the soldered tin for soldering the first-soldered electrical connector on the printed circuit board is the same as the heating temperature for soldering the other electrical connector on the other side of the printed circuit board, so the first-soldered electrical connector (e.g. socket) is easy to being dis-soldered so as to fall due to the effect of its gravity.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the electrical connecting device for solving the above disadvantages.